Burt-Carole Relationship
The Burt-Carole Relationship, also known as Barole, is the romantic relationship and marriage between Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel. Episodes Season One Home Burt and Carole first meet in when Kurt introduces Burt to Carole at a parent-teacher conference with the intention of getting closer to Finn. Burt and Carole immediately hit it off much to Finn and Kurt's initial chagrin as they are both afraid of losing their parents. Later in the episode, Burt tells Finn that he knows he can't replace his dad who died a hero, but he wants to be Carole's hero for as long as she will have him. Theatricality Carole and Finn move in with Burt and Kurt much to Finn's disgust. Kurt redecorates the room they were forced to share, but they have an argument resulting in Finn calling certain items in the room "faggy". Burt overhears the argument, walks in, and hears Finn insulting his son, so he kicks him out despite knowing it could affect his relationship with Carole. It is implied that Finn and Carole move back into their old house even after Finn and Kurt reconcile their relationship after Finn protects Kurt from bullies on the football team. Season Two Grilled Cheesus Carole visits Burt with Finn and some other members of New Directions, while he is in the hospital recovering from a heart attack. That showed that Burt and Carole are still together. And Burt mentioned earlier that Carole and Finn would be at their house for the weekly Friday night dinner. Furt Burt proposes to Carole in the McKinley classroom where they first met, in front of the entire class. Carole says yes, and the two then capture Kurt, bringing him to Finn, so they may hear the news as a family. Finn and Kurt are the first to know about the engagement besides everyone who was in the classroom at the time of the proposal. New Directions open the wedding singing the Bruno Mars song Marry You. Both Kurt and Finn are teary-eyed at the sight of their parents dancing down the aisle. When the pastor begins to ask them if they will take each other in marriage, each one cuts him off with a, "You bet I do," showing their anxiousness to get married. At the reception shortly after, Will Schuester sings Sway while Burt and Carole dance. When the song is over, Finn is called up to make a speech about marriage and family, in which he apologizes to Kurt and said he will back him up. Then Finn sings Just the Way You Are (also by Bruno Mars) with the New Directions to Kurt Hummel, his new stepbrother, Carole Hudson, his mom, and Rachel Berry, his girlfriend. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Burt and Carole come with Kurt and Blaine to McKinley to watch Finn at the football game. Season Three Pot o' Gold Burt and Carole talk to Kurt and Finn at Breadstix about Burt's campaign, showing Carole supports for her husband. Yes/No Carole, along with Burt, Emma, and Will, talked to Finn about the true story on what happened to his father. Heart Burt and Carole attend a dinner party thrown by Hiram and LeRoy to celebrate Finn and Rachel's engagement. In reality, it is an attempt to use reverse psychology to talk the couple out of their marriage plans. Goodbye Burt and Carole are both seen cheering for Kurt and Finn at the graduation ceremony, very proud of their sons. Season Four Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, since he could walk, Glee club was never created. Therefore, Kurt was never able to set up Carole and Burt, and they therefore never became a family (as seen by the way Finn bullied Kurt). Later in the real world, Kurt tells Rachel that he's not going back to Lima because Burt, Carole and Finn are visiting Carole's sister. However Burt shows up to surprise Kurt at his apartment, implying that Carole and Finn went to see her sister together. Songs Related Songs Marry You by Bruno Mars. (Furt) Trivia *They were the first couple to marry onscreen. *They were the first couple that was matched by a student (Kurt). Gallery Barole.png Wedding furt style.jpg 2x08-Furt-glee-17415202-1580-888.jpg Vlcsnap-714887.png 08 Furt 199 - Copy.jpg Carol at her Wedding.jpeg Wedding.jpg Barole BreadstiX.png Barole BreadstiX2.png Barole BreadstiX3.png BaroleKiss.png BaroleWedding.png tumblr_lcewx3z8UT1qbekp6o1_500.png 651822_1298832533757_full.jpg Barole at breadstix.png tumblr_lzz8bho0We1qgaig0.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo1_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo2_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo3_250.gif Images222666.jpg Glee-wedding.jpg tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo4_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo5_250.gif Tumblr lzhp1mGR1H1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr m30b8p7xei1r82v7qo1 500.jpg tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo6_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo7_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo8_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo9_250.gif tumblr_m1zxy2GnBR1qjv76fo4_250.gif tumblr_m12aemJ4V51r917fq.gif tumblr_m20u2pFfKG1qficzho1_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples